More Action
by aftermidnightmuse
Summary: Castle overhears Kate discussing their relationship with Lanie. He takes action. A little story I found that had been sitting on my laptop since 2012, whoops! Set in Season 4. One shot.


He came to her late that night.

She always thought it would be her that came to him.

When they parted ways merely hours before, she thought he seemed off but didn't consider it anymore once she was at home. Their cases had been easy for weeks. She had gotten to partake in what she considered a luxurious routine nearly every evening: dinner, a little television, and a long bath. Perhaps these indulgent evenings had softened her senses because she hadn't begun to detect this.

Her phone chimed and she reluctantly put down her book, dried her hand, and reached to see the message.

 _Kate._

Then a knock.

She knew that knock. As quickly as she could, she texted back.

 _Coming._

Throwing on her white terry cloth robe and giving her hair the once over in the bathroom mirror, she walked out to the front door, slight concern already registered on her face.

"Hey Castle, what are-" she started, barely able to note his disheveled appearance before warm lips touched hers and all concern abandoned.

She instinctively clung to his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in the door, kicking it shut behind them. He spun them around and pressed her against the door, lips never leaving hers. It felt good….so good. Exquisite. His warm hands heated her through the robe as he ran them up and down her sides. Their kissing grew more intense and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him access to her newly exposed legs.

The second he touched her bare skin, they both moaned and her nails dug into the back of his neck. Her skin burned along the stroke of his touch and she knew she should stop him but it felt so goddamn good. Wait, what the hell were they doing?

"Castle…" she muttered.

He continued giving attention to her neck, kissing up behind her ear then stroking his tongue slowly back down along the shadow of his kisses. He felt her breath hitch and smiled as he continued to swirl his tongue along her collarbone and down towards her sternum. Their heated encounter had loosened her bathrobe and given him access to the glorious-sweet, glorious skin that had haunted his dreams for years.

His lips continued downward and his hands kept pushing the robe lower until the top of her breasts were revealed. This sudden exposure prompted her to speak.

"Castle…stop."

"Why?" he sighed back in response, muffled against her skin.

"What are we doing?" she asked, more sternly, finally getting his attention.

He lifted his head to look her in the eye but neither said a word. The gaze broke when Castle gently lowered her legs back to the ground, pulled the front of her robe back together, and tightened the belt. Her eyes followed his hands.

"I'm….sorry. So sorry, Kate," he sighed, hands still on the tie of her robe but eyes averted down.

"Hey…don't be." When he wouldn't meet her gaze, she made a U with her index finger and propped his chin up. She didn't want him to be embarrassed. She wanted him to know just how amazing what happened was even if she didn't know the why.

"Look at me, Castle. There is no reason to be sorry," she said. She gave him a small half smile and a look of relief passed over his features. "I wasn't exactly…protesting, now was I?"

She leaned in and pressed a soft, teasing kiss to his jawbone, catching him in surprise.

"Kate," he said, pushing her back slightly to look her in the eye, "what are you doing? I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret"

"Tell me something, Castle. Are you going to regret this?"

"Of course not, I lov-" he responded but couldn't get the words all the way out before she put her lips back on his, teasing him with slow, satisfying kisses. After a few seconds, she spoke against his lips.

"Whatever the why, we can discuss it later. No more talking."

"But I-"

"Rick. Just. Kiss. Me."

He knew better than to refuse Kate Beckett. He leaned in and she met him halfway.

* * *

 **Hours Earlier.**

Castle returned from the bathroom to find Beckett's desk empty.

"Hey Ryan, where's KB?"

"I think she said something about the morgue."

"Thanks for the heads up. Gonna let her know that I'm heading out early. Slow week and all."

"Tell me about it, bro. See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Ooooooo are you heading out early tonight? Hot date?"

"Yeah right."

"Oh well, a girl can hope. I can't wait for the day you and Writer Boy sneak out early for a hot date."

"Lanie!"

"What? Two people in love with each other can't go on a hot date?"

"We're just…so past dating."

"Interesting how you didn't deny being in love with him."

"It's pointless to lie to you, isn't it?"

"I guess it's safe to assume you haven't told him that you remember everything."

"I just….I'm so stupid, Lanie."

"Talk to me, Kate."

"Remember how I told you about our conversation on the swings? When I told him I wanted to solve my mom's case before being in the relationship I want to be in, I meant it. We both knew I meant him. But now….now I just can't help but think I'm being selfish. What if I never solve the case? I already don't deserve him…"

"Oh honey."

"I'm serious. Why does he love me? He deserves someone so much better."

"Kate Beckett, that is NOT true."

"It doesn't matter how much I love him, Lanie."

"I promise you, it does. The two of you deserve each other and the sooner you get together, the better. Go home, get some rest, and I'll take you out for drinks Saturday tonight to discuss how much you love Richard Castle."

"Lanie."

"Pick you up at 8."

"Goodnight Lanie."

He couldn't help but listen to the whole conversation. He stood there, hand on the door, feet paralyzed. When he heard Kate's footsteps towards he the door, he bolted.

Just as Kate made it back upstairs, she nearly bumped into Castle as he was heading toward the elevator.

"You leaving?"

"Uhh, yeah. Slow here, gonna head out," he replied, trying to cover up his panting.

"Umm, ok. Night Castle."

* * *

"Bedroom," she muttered against his neck.

She reached out her hand and gave him a small, encouraging smile before leading him through the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Both were suddenly aware that this was Kate's territory now. She led him into the room and turned to face him, stopping just short of the end of her bed. He looked nervous…nervous and worried. Kate secured both of her hands to his and faced him.

"It's okay, Rick."

"I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't. We won't. I want this so much," she said, assuring him.

"I care about you so much, Kate, please, please know that."

"I'm bad, " she laughed, "okay, _terrible_ with words, but let me show you how I feel?"

A little nod of encouragement from him and that was all she needed.

Over and over his fingers ran through her hair, root to tip. Gently, soothingly. Kate was sprawled out on her stomach battling consciousness.

"Feels so good," she muttered into the mattress.

"I love your hair long," he said softly.

"I had no clue," she teased, forcing herself to roll over and face him.

"You're so beautiful, Kate," he said, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"I…."

"Shhh. There's no need to respond…I just wanted you to know."

A couple moments passed between them before realization struck her.

"You know don't you?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Is that…why you came here tonight?"

He nodded in response and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

"I'm so glad you did," she spoke into his ear.

"Me too, Kate, believe me."

"I'm….so sorry," she said, pulling back slightly from their embrace.

"Why Kate…why?"

"Because I should have told you at the hospital. Hell, I should have told you years ago."

"Told me what?"

"That I remembered. That I love you. That I don't deserve a man like you. I'm so, so sorry Rick."

"It's me that doesn't deserve you, Katherine Beckett."

"Well, aren't we a pathetic pair?" she teased.

"Kate."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Then I should probably admit that I've loved you so long now, I can't remember not loving you."

"Same."

"Wow, we really are pathetic," he teased back, making her giggle.

"So now what?"

"We hold each other until we go to sleep?"

"And tomorrow?"

"We go to work, I follow you around and drive you bananas in the name of fiction, and then maybe you can stay at my place instead."

"Hmmmm."

"Nothing's changed, Kate. Okay, well, I take that back. We did have amazing sex that topped every dream I've had about you for nearly four years but that's the only thing."

"What about….titles?" she asked far too nervously for his liking.

"Well I guess I could let you be my girlfriend for a couple months until you marry me."

"I-what. Rick, w-what?" she stuttered.

"Relax Kate, I'm just joking," noting her cocked eyebrow, "sort of."

"Uh huh."

"Look, here's the thing I've come to realize over the last few months. We're already in a relationship. We have been….for years."

"I guess…you're right."

"I'm certain of it. The physical stuff may be new but our relationship isn't."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay as in…okay. You can be my boyfriend for a few months until you convince me to marry you," she teased.

"Kate, what-"

"Relax Castle, I was just kidding….sort of."

"You know, Kate Castle kind of sounds like a badass superhero…" he begins.

"Shut up, Castle," she interrupts, "less words, more action."


End file.
